Nightwing (Young Justice)
This article is about Dick Grayson, the first Robin. For the second Robin, Tim Drake, see Robin. Dick Grayson is a main character in the TV Series Young Justice and Young Justice: Invasion. He is the leader of "The Team". History Dick Grayson was a part of a family team named the Flying Graysons. In a performance in which Bruce Wayne was in attendance to, Dick's whole family was murdered. Bruce took him in as his own, adopted him, and trained him. After months of training, he became Batman's sidekick, Robin. Forming The Team Dick Grayson and Batman worked together to easily thrwart and apprehend Mr. Freeeze in Gotham Park. Robin simply supplied a unique distraciton until Batman was ready to deliver to finishing blow. After caturing the villain, Batman escorted Robin, along with the other heroes and sidekicks of the Justice League to the Hall of Justice. After being "Inducted into the Hall of Justice" , Robin along with Speedy and Aqualad are told by Batman to remain inside. Robin decides to ignore the order and Investigate the Cadmus facility. While there they discover the Superman clone created by the scientists residing at the facility. After escaping with there young lives Batman and the sidekicks decide on making a plan on forming a team of partners instead of sidekicks With two and a half of the three days gone, Robin had grown impatient, and asked Alfred about what Batman was doing. The butler did not know, but assured Robin he would come up with a plan, as promised. Batman and the League eventually conceded to the idea, and opted to turn the group of teen heroes into the Justice League's covert black-ops Team. They then gave the team their own headquarters in Mount Justice and introduced them to their fifth member of there team, Miss Martian. More then Sidekicks In "Welcome to Happy Harbor", the newly formed team's first mission includes battling Green Arrow's enemy Brick alongside their old friend Speedy. They defeat Brick thanks to Speedy's abilities and Robin asks him to join the team though he refuses. Follwing their mission the team goes through team bonding sessions that include them taking a ride to happy harbor where they encounter Mister Twister. Robin aids his team in battle without the use of his uniform only having his utility belt.The Team is easily overwhelmed and sent back retreating to Mount Justice. They believe that it is Red Tornado testing them but comes to find that it is a super villian created to outmatch Red Tornado. The team learns to battle in sync and defeats Mr. Twister to find he is a piloted suit by a cyborg decoy scientist. In "Dropzone", the team is sent on their first official mission as a leader hasn't been chosen. Robin finds that he is the most logical choice but decides to remain anonymous. The Team goes to a rouge country named Santa Crista where they meet Batman's arch rival Bane and find out about the new version of his Venom. Robin and his team find themselves in the middle of a war between Bane and a cult organization known as Cobra. The team is divided amongst groups as Robin decides to go off by himself most of the time and avoids most conflict until the team is forced to come together after Bane double crosses them. They defeat Bane and run the Kobra off the island and choose Aqualad as their leader. In "Bereft", Robin takes part in several of the teams events including their training with Black Canary and their mission to Bialya. Their the team is sent to investigate a power surge in the Bialyan Desert where the teams memories are erased including their time as the team. Robin investigates alone and is nearly captured by Bialyan soldiers where Robin show cases his martial arts and agility by easily defeating them. Robin soon meets up with his team mates Miss Martian, Artemis and Kid Flash only remembering Wally due to their friendship prior to the six months. Miss Martian restores their memory and Robin tracks down Aqualad and Superboy and defeats the man repsoncible, Psimon. During "Targets" and "Terros", Robin stands by helping Batman during several of the teams missions but has a conversation with Speedy, Now Red Arrow about there being a mole in the team. In "Homefront", Dick welcomes Artemis to Gotham Academy without her knowing that he is infact Robin alongside his good friend Barbara. Influenced by Red Arrows warning Robin stays close to Artemis making sure she isn't the mole. The two return to Mount Justice to find it under attack by Red Tornado's brothern robots. Robin alongside Artemis battle only to be forced into retreating as their team mates are captured. Being chased throughout the cave Robin showcases his expert intellect and tech skills by creating a makeshift emp to shut off the assailants. He and Artemis run to finish the EMP but are halted by their opponents as Robin is captured and knocked unconscious. The team is unexpectedly saved by Artemis then tunred on by Red Tornado who knocks them all out and leaves with his brothern. In "Alpha Male", the team is now scared by the attack and the betrayal and are assigned to their next mission though the team is divided by Aqualads revolation over the mole in the team. The team is sent to india and they immediatley split up weakening the teams already broken relations. The team ends up back together to find that "The Brain" has captured Captain Marvel but come together to defeat him and return to their normal relations. Independent Heroes In "Revaliation", the planet is attacked by Poison Ivy's genetically enhanced plants as The Justice League is sent to battle them. Batman assigns the team to investigate the source of the attack. The Team heads to the Injustice League headquarters to stop them from destroying several major cities. They run into several infamous super villians including Batman and Robin's arch nemeses Poison Ivy and The Joker. The team battles hard as Robin even takes the Joker on alone until they are overwhelmed. The team's hope looks dim until The League arrives just in time to save the. In "Humanity", the Team continues their hunt for Red Tornado looking for vengeance and redemption from his previous betrayl. The team is lead to T.O Morrow's lab and find themselves against four Red Robots. The team is quickly overwelmed and forced to whitness Yellow Stone Supervolcano's erruption. The team is saved by Red Tornado's redemption as he takes his brothern with him to battle the remaining Red Robot, Red Volcano.They defeat him by nearly sacrificing all of the robots lives but the team decides to save Red Tornado before his dies and stops the volcano's eruption. In "Failsafe", the team is sent into a mental training exercise that was meant to increasingly worsen the situation, it detailed the dissapearence of every Justice League member on the planet and in space leaving only the team to save the world. The Team figures that the League have been sent to another place through the use of Zeta technology until it turns out that they have all been killed. During a search and rescue effort several membors of the team including Artemis, Kid Flash and even Robin were killed. This caused Miss Martians mental abilities to skyrocket and force everyone to believe this was real putting the victums in a coma until Martian Manhunter forces them out. In "Misplaced", several Magic supervillians split the dimension of adults and children leaving Robin and the Team to look over the worlds opulation of soley people under the age of 18. With the help of Captain marvel they find the source of this and eventually defeat the magicians and reconnect the two dimensions. In "Coldhearted", Robin is partenered with batman and the League in an attempt to stop an army of cold machines while Robin's best friend Kid Flash has to deliver a heart to the upcoming Queen of Vlatava. Robin and the League stop the machines and find out this was all a distraction to help Count Vertigo try to optain the Vlatavan thrown. In "Performance", Robin relives his dark past taking part in an undercover mission to Haly's Circus where Dick and his parents used to preform before their untimley deaths. This was too locate a weapons dealer onboard the traveling circus who is revealed to be Parasite, the supervillian that can absorb super powers. Robin stands by after stealing data from him to uncover just what they needed for the mission. Robin formulates a plan that goes perfectly to defeating Parasite and even uncovering the fact that there is no mole in the team. Before leaving Robin talks with his old boss Haly who knew that Dick was among the team the entire time and gives him one last performance for old times sake. In "Usual Suspects", Robin and the team welcome their newest member, Rocket aswell as celebrate and ignolage Roy (Red Arrow) as the first one of the sidekicks to make it into the league. The team heads out without permission to find Cheshire who has been spotted, as Robin hacks the league's radar in order to intercept her before they do. The team arrives only to find an ambush in their wait lead by The Riddler, in an attempt to personally eliminate Batman's covert team of sidekicks. The team battles through the ambush as they fight against several supervillians backed by highly trained minions. Robin takes part in this battle by suprizing Riddler and his partner Shimmer and easily defeating them with his superior skills in combat alongside Zatana ending the overall battle. The team returns to be surprisingly congradulated for their efforts in capturing three supervillians and their cargo also informing Rocket and reitterating the mole theory due to the tipped off Riddler. Which causes the team to reveal several secrets including Artemis relations to Huntress, Sportsmaster and Cheshire which Robin reveals he already knew about but didn't care enough to tell everyone as he believes she's one of them. The team leads several super villians including Lex Luthor, Sportsmaster, Cheshire & Bane into a trap and initiates an ambush of their own where Robin and Zatanna are pinned against Bane. Robin utilizes Zatanna's magic and his experience in fighting Bane to quickly outsmart him and detain him neutralizing his Venom and defeating him. Afterwards the team celebrates showing they have all accepted each other. In "Auld Acquaintance", the team is told that the real Roy Harper may infact be dead and the one they've come to know is actually a Kadmus clone which infuriates Robin. his ignites the teams investigation anxiety as they deduce that the Justice League are not themselves after they are warned by a newly reborn Red Tornado. Robin and the team are assaulted by Black Canary where Robin and Rocket work together to defeat her but afterwards are quickly forced into retreation by other League members. The Team then finds Roy who tells them that what was told to them might be true as he admits to infecting the Justice League and being the mole without his knowledge. The Team successfully infultrates the Watch Tower to learn about the Light aka the group responcible for every conflict the team has faced thus far. The Team works to continuously dis infect several heroes in order to take down the Light as Robin worked together with Rocket and Superboy in order to take down heavy hitters like Hawk Girl, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. Next Robin must come face to face and battle his mentor and adoptive father Batman alongside his team mates who must also face their mentors. Robin is easily overwelmed by Batman as Superboy is by Superman making Robin figure that one on one isn't going to work and the two must work together and by doing so they cure the two super powers.The Light retreats while the team claims victor as the New Year hits and in tradition Robin is kissed by his rumored love interest Zatanna. Leading the Team Sometime between 2010 and 2015 Dick passed the title of Robin to Tim Drake, retired as Batman's side kick, took up the mantle of "Nightwing" and became the Leader of "The Team". In "Happy New Year", Nightwing has shown to have increased his physical abilities by easily defeating Lagoon Boy. Nightwing is now the teams leader and assigned the team to intercept and defeat a lurking Clayface, afterwards he shares his gratitude to his successor and friend Tim Drake. Nightwing also sends out his good friend Batgirl and Wonder Girl to help at the united nations where they find the president is actually an alien known as a Krolotean. The league finds that these creatures have been stealing Zeta Tech and due to the league's status as series suspects of various crimes on Rann Nightwing is put in charge of sending a team to suspected places to hunt for Keoloteans. He assigns himself and Wondergirl to the main "Alpha" team and goes to investigate in Philidelphia. Before leaving he assigns the rest of the teams and assigns the soft team "Gamma" to Tim and makes him the squad leader showing his trust in Robin. Nightwing and Wondergirl arrive in Philidelphia only to find his targets have gotten away but is relieved to find that Robin's team had successfully taken out the Krolotean base even congratulating Robin for succesfully and impressfully leading a squad. In "Alienated", Nightwing led the team alongside the Justice League to the Krotolean base to drive the rest of them off of earth. He paired with Robin, Batgirl and Batman as a squad and infiltrated the base along with everyone else. The team was quickly spotted by a perceptive Aqualad who sounded the alarm causing the League and the Team to fight to escape. Nightwing battled alongside Robin and Batgirl until a bomb was revealed to be set for detonation. After discovering Aqualad's reappearence Nightwing confronts him only to be interrupted by Superboy, who in turn lets Aqualad escape. Nightwing along with everyone else get away and return to land where they say goodbye to the six leagers, who must clear the Justice League's name. Nightwing, alongside Robin and Batgirl, say a heartfelt goodbye and good luck to their mentor, Batman. Physical Appearance As Robin Dick was fairly short for his age, and had a slight, lean, well-toned build, since he was an acrobat and skilled at martial arts and gymnastics. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes.His short black hair was left unkempt, hanging over his forehead. He typically wore either a mask or sunglasses to cover his eyes, depending on his current attire. His original Robin uniform was comprised of a red tunic, black pants, boots and gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allowed him great mobility. On his tunic, a stylized "R" symbol was visible, and around his waist he wore a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside. To protect his identity, Robin wore a black stylized domino mask at all times. While sporting the mask, his eyes appeared completely white. After becoming Nightwing at 18 years old he's grown cosiderably taller, having roughly the same height as Batman aswell as gaining a highly increased muscular tone, especially in his upper body. His hair remains unkempt as it hangs over his forhead as the back of his hair reaches over the back of his neck. As Nightwing Dick wears much more protective armor over a full body kevlar suit as his uniform and no longer uses a cape. Nightwings suit is mainly an onyx black that covers his entire body in a resistant kevlar material for battle. This suit also has softer jointed material that takes a more purple tinted color for higher flexibility in certain areas. The suit also features armored shoulder pad and a chest plate that is designed with Nightwings signature blue insignia. He also wears gloves and boots that are not attached to the full body uniform along with his adapted uility belt with all of his gadgets including his signature Eskirma Sticks that are attached to but placed under the utility belt and stick on Nightwing's right leg. To complete the outfit Nightwing wears his custom Domino mask that he has adapted from his time as Robin. Personality and Relationships In his early days as Robin, despite being only 13, he was more experienced than his fellow sidekicks due to his training under Batman's wing for four years. Despite Batman's influence on Robin, the two have very contrasting personalities, while his mentor was cold and very serious Robin's demeanor was quite the opposite. Robin was naturally a very lighthearted individual who seemed to take joy in nearly everything that he did, despite his immaturity he could get along very well with people who were older than him and tended to act more maturely whenever he was tasked with a certain level of responsibility. When simply interacting with his friends, Robin behaved in a jovial and oftentimes "little brother" role, in which he joked freely about his teammates, and even made fun of them when they made mistakes. He had a particularly close friendship with Kid Flash, with whom he was able to joke and often treated like a brother of sorts. Robin also seemed to take great pleasure in creating back-formations, by removing "prefixes" from commonly-used words such as "disturbed" and "overwhelmed" to create neologisms. Robin initially considered himself to be the natural leader of the Team, citing his longer experience as a hero. However, this experience and his strong working relationship with Batman led him to mistakenly assume that the other members of the Team would understand and follow his plans without him explaining them. This unfortunately caused problems on their first mission against Kobra and Bane. He subsequently claimed that Aqualad would be a better leader for the Team. While Aqualad accepted the role, he stated that both he and the rest of the Team expected Robin to eventually take the mantle, due to the fact he was more suited for the job. After the trauma of watching his teammates die in a simulation, Robin opened up to Black Canary during a therapy session. He did want to be the leader and wanted to someday become Batman. But after sending his friends to their "deaths" in the simulation, he no longer desires to become like Batman. He did, however, grow up to become Nightwing, and eventually stepped up as leader of the Team. At 18 years of age Nightwing is significantly more mature then during his time as robin. Nightwing takes his missions far more seriously then before and now interacts and trusts his team equal to or more so then he trusted his former mentor Batman. Nigthwing still has friendly relations with his team but can step up to a professional level when needed shown with his adoptive brother Robin (Tim Drake). Powers and Abilities Though Nightwing technically possesses no superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a capable fighter. *'Conditioning:' Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, Robin has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime. Before and during his time as Nightwing this training has become more difficult through battle experience greatly increasing his physical form. **'Speed:' Robin is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for a teen of his age. This has increased since becoming Nightwing. **'Endurance:' Robin's endurance is at the peak of a boy his age and size. Before becoming Nightwing this greatly increased along with his physical physique carrying over to his current time as Nightwing. **'Agility:' Nightwing has proven to be at the peak of human agility. **'Strength:' Robin physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary teenager due to the conditioning he received from Batman. Before becoming Nightwing his adolescent groth was wisley used to carry over into his time as Nightwing as he has far greater physical strength *'Master Martial Artist:' Nightwing can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. Dick has greatly increased these skills since becoming Nightwing. *'Master Acrobat:' Nightwing has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. *'Master of Stealth:' Nightwing is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. *'Escape Artistry:' Nightwing is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time. *'Marksmanship:' Nightwing is an amazing marksman, almost comparable to Artemis and Red Arrow. He utilizes his Wind Ding's and almost never misses his target. *'Detective Skills:' Nightwing has shown astute deductive reasoning. *'Vehicle Driver:' Excellent at motorcycle driving. *'Master Hacker and Computer Technician:' As Robin has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. He was easily able to hack into both Justice League and Cadmus files with little to no effort on his part. *'Strategic Planning: '''Nightwing is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situation and develop complex and effective plans during combative situations in quick instances. Weaknesses As Robin, Dick's primary weakness is his lack of super powers in comparison to his team mates. However, his extensive training, wide variety of skills and numereous pieces of equipment, more than compensate and make him the most well rounded member of the team, in terms of ability. His second weakness is his lack of communication skill, which prevent him from acting as team leader, despite being one of the most qualified, Kaldur'ahm being the only other, this stems from his extensive experience in fighting crime in Gotham. When in combat with Batman, their relationship is so defined that they do not need to communicate and Robin therefore assumed he could disappear and that others would immediately know what to do, leaving his team mates ill prepared, and unaware of his strategy. Most of these weaknesses have been nuetralized either before or during Dick's time as Nightwing. Nightwing still remains the most rounded member of the team though he still lacks super powers. Nightwing now is always in contact with his team which is shown through his leadership of the team. After working with the team for over five years Nightwing has learned to communicate and set up a relationship with his team like he had with Batman during his time as Robin. Equipment and Technology *'Mask:' Robin's mask is specially designed for him, much like Batman's mask; it allows him to focus on points farther than the naked eye, this also gives him night vision and a basic aided vision. This mask is modified to Nightwing's version but carries on the same features. *'Holographic Computer: As Robin, Dick also has a computer interface and hacking cable attached to his glove which gives him easy access to building schematics and data files. There is a USB-cable that he can hook up to larger systems that allows him access. *'''Utility Belt: Robin carries around a Utility belt that carries various assortments of weapons that was adopted from Batman. Even after retiring as Robin, Nightwing carries a modified version acustomed to him. Weapons and Equipment held on the utility belt are: **'Eskirma Sticks:' Nightwing's signature weapon, close combat twin fighting sticks that are used by Nightwing and carried on his right hip. **'Grappling Gun: '''A Hand-held devices that fire a grappling hook across far distances giving Robin the window to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. **'Wing Dings:' Shuriken like objects, acting like boomerangs, that are used as long range attack weapons with various uses, such as explosives or ones that release gas. **'Taser:' Nightwing carries around a hand-held taser, that can be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown, but it was enough to momentarily slow down Superboy and defeat Bane. **'Gas Pellets:' Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allows Nightwing to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies. **'Pocket Explosives:' Small pin like explosives that explode in a set amount of time releasing a small explosion. As Robin, Nightwing used these to attach to his enemies and explode diverting their attention and minorly injuring them. **'Rebreather: 'Nightwing is equipted with a rebreather that allows him to breath under water or filter out harmfull gasses in the air. Notes * Like Red Arrow, Robin seems to be aware that Artemis is not who she appears. He knows she lives in Gotham City as apposed to Star City with Green Arrow, a fact he seems to enjoy using to make her squirm. Her attendance at his school also seems to have been arranged to allow him to keep an eye on her. * In the episode ''Homefront Barbara Gordan makes a small appearance as one of the students of Dick's school, whether she is opperating as batgirl or not is not stated. She does know Dick personally, but she is not familiar with Artemis, and Dick seemed to be keeping the secret from her. She also seems to have a romantic relationship with Dick (she appears to be jealous when Dick snuck a photo with Artemis to mess with her later) though he later showed an interest in Zatanna, which would seem to contradict this. Category:Young Justice Characters